Rocket vs Plasma (y algo de pokeshipping)
by joseto1945
Summary: Como el titulo dice... One-shot Esta basado en tanto la temporada 14 como la 15. mal summary son las 2200 y hacen 30 grados gaaaaaaa! ¿Reviews?


Que les parece? Estoy de vuelta! y con un nuevo fic! Vaya que me esforcé con este... son las 22:44 y lo empeze a escribir a las 18:00

Tengo que pedir perdón por la falta de actualización en mis otros fics pero estoy en epoca de examenes y tengo que estudiar mucho, mucho, muchísimo. (No saben cuanto me han molestado mis padres para que estudie) Pero hoy me llego este pequeño rayo de inspiración y escribí esto.

Este fic es un tanto complicado ya que me basé mucho en episodios de las temporadas 14 y 15. Haber si alguien me dice en que en los reviews...

Bueno y aqui va...

Pokemon es de noentiendo y satoshi tajiri y blablabla

...

Rocket vs Plasma (y algo de pokeshipping)

La batalla continuaba. El trío de las nubes aumentaba cada vez más su poder. Si no hacían algo, ya no habría fuerza capaz de detener a Giovanni. La situación era desesperada. El equipo plasma estaba al borde de la derrota. Por muy fuertes que sean sus pokemon, contra los legendarios no había nada que hacer. Ash simplemente no podía quedarse ahí mirando ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué? Atacar al trío de legendarios sería un suicidio seguro. Lo que tenía que hacer era liberarlos del control de Giovanni. Lastima que sus pokemon estuvieran en manos de este.

Entonces vio el meteoro. La profesora Juniper había hablado de una extraña fuente de energía ¿Podría ser el meteorito la causa de todo este desastre? No se hizo esperar, se lanzó arriba de las escaleras y vio el meteorito. Estaba de un amarilla intenso. Nada le aseguraba que apenas tocara el meteorito, este no le calcinaría los huesos de inmediato. Había visto como ese pedazo de roca dejaba sin energía a toda una ciudad, pero si no se arriesgaba el equipo Rocket controlaría toda Unova y el equipo plasma desaparecería.

No lo pensó más. Se lanzo directamente a la roca, apoyando toda su fuerza en el hombro para botarla. Quizás no era muy bueno en calcular, pero sabía perfectamente que si esa roca se caía desde esa altura, se haría mil pedazos. Eso si, no pensó que también le podía suceder a él. No estaba ni cerca de la roca cuando la energía lo mando hacia atrás. El impulso fue suficiente para que a este se le despegaran los pies del suelo. El impulso lo boto de la escalera y se precipitó al vacío.

"_Es__mi__fin__"_ pensó. Toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos, cuando obtuvo a pikachu, cuando corrían de los sperrows, cuando Misty lo "pesco". Cuando perdió la copa añil. Recordó cada uno de los momentos que lo hicieron feliz.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo: En la mayoría de sus recuerdos estaba ella. Una muchacha pelirroja a la cual conocía muy bien. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Entonces recordó lo que su madre le dijo cuando él era pequeño. Él le había hecho una pregunta, luego de que él se callera colina abajo en un paseo.

"_Mamá__… ¿__Qué__pasa__cuando__estas__apunto__de__morir__?" _pregunto el pequeño de cuatro años.

"_Nadie__está__seguro__, __Ash__" _ le había respondido ella _"__Pero__algunos__dicen__que__ves__las__partes__mas__felices__de__tu__vida__, __lo__que__mas__amaste__en__ella__" _El pequeño de 8 años no había comprendido el peso de aquellas palabras en aquel momento. Claro que ahora sí. De repente recordó otras cosas. Cosas de las que nunca se había fijado. Recordó a Rudy, el líder de isla Trovita diciéndola que tenía mucha suerte. Recordó el extraño comportamiento de Misty cada ves que una chica mostraba interés en el. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una chica, llamada Melody, molestando a Misty por alguna razón. ¿Podría ser que Misty estuviera enamorada de él?

"_En__ese__momento__recuerdas__a__las__personas__que__mas__amas__, __con__todo__tu__corazón__" _le había dicho su madre ¿Sería posible de que ese sentimiento fuera amor? Por alguna razón no tenía ninguna duda: Amaba a Misty con todo su ser. Que lastima que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Por lo menos moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos y espero su perdición. No tenía por qué sentir miedo ahora. Sabía que sentir miedo no ayudaría. Podía sentir el suelo acercarse rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Pero de repente sintió una presión devastadora en el brazo y pudo escuchar el sonido de sus huesos crujir. El dolor fue insoportable, pero por lo menos ya no caía. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba y pudo ver a Cilan sosteniéndolo por el brazo. Detrás de él estaba Iris y por detrás de ella estaban pikachu y… ¿Jessie y James? Quien lo hubiera dicho. Entre todos lograron levantarlo y ponerlo de vuelta en tierra.

"¡¿En qué demonios pensabas Ash?!"- le grito Cilan. "¡Podrías haber muerto!" Él no le hiso caso. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para responder. Todavía no lograba procesar bien el hecho de que estaba vivo. Y peor aun: todavía no lograba procesar el hecho de que estaba enamorado. Luego de respirar profundamente, sintió el dolor en el brazo derecho. Estaba seguro de que se había roto, o por lo menos dislocado. Era un dolor inimaginable, pero se contuvo de gritar o llorar. En cambio, miró al equipo Rocket.

"¿Qué no eran malos?"- les pregunto, confundido "¿Por qué me salvaron?"

Ellos lo miraron con una sonrisa pero fue Meowth quien respondió.

"Te hemos seguido desde Kanto a Unova, te hemos salvado la vida docenas de veces, te hemos visto crecer y mejorar cada día. No podíamos dejar que mueras." –le dijo el gato pokemon.

"Además… ¡Aun tenemos que robarte a tu pikachu!" dijo Jessie.

"Si, como que ya eres parte de la familia" agrego James.

Ash solo los miro y recordó cada momento divertido que paso junto a esos tres. Luego dijo "¡Pero creí que los habían ascendido dentro de la organización, si me ayudan, los despedirán!"

"Ba, no importa" dijo Jessie "no nos divertimos tanto como antes"

"Además no podemos permitir que este caos continúe, ya sabes, protegemos al mundo de la devastación" –agrego Meowth. Ash y pikachu no hicieron más que reír ante el comentario. Cilan e Iris, no entendieron así que le restaron importancia.

"Ash, creo que este no es momento de chistes" –dijo Iris. Ash enseguida salió de su risa. Ya habría tiempo de recordar los viejos tiempos, ahora tenían una región que salvar. Pero… ¿Cómo?

Entonces recordó.

"Sí" –asintió el muchacho. "Pikachu, ven conmigo" agrego. El ratón asintió y se subió al hombro de su entrenador- Enseguida salieron corriendo por las escaleras hasta el meteorito. El meteorito seguía ahí, emitiendo ese extraño color amarillo.

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto!" dijo, mientras se daba vuelta la gorra, simbolizando su decisión. "¡Pikachu, electrobola a toda potencia!" –gritó. El pequeño roedor formo una gigantesca bola de electricidad en su cola y la lanzo al meteorito. La bola contacto con el campo de energía, la cual empezó emitir chispas inmensas.

"No será suficiente" dijo Meowth.

"¡Es verdad, la energía de pikachu esta desvaneciéndose!" dijo Iris

"¡No mientras yo viva!" dijo Ash extendiendo su mano útil hacia delante, como había hecho mucho tiempo atrás. _"__Arceus__, __por__favor__que__esto__funcione__" _rezo. Giovanni se dio la vuelta en su plataforma aérea.

¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad por un segundo. Se dio la vuelta para ver el meteorito "¡No!" gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Ash. Pero era demasiado tarde.

"¡El aura está conmigo!" dijo al tiempo que una enorme cantidad de energía salía de sus manos y se dirigía al ataque de pikachu impulsándolo lo suficiente para que entrara en la barrera. El ataque hiso contacto con el meteorito el cual fue partido en pedazos por el ataque.

"¡Imposible!" –dijo James.

"Asombroso" –dijo Cilan.

"¿Qué hiso? –dijeron Jessie e Iris.

"¡Pikachu!" –exclamo el pokemon.

Ash callo de rodillas, lo había logrado. Los pokemon legendarios dejaron de atacar al equipo plasma y volvieron a los cielos, donde pertenecían. Habían ganado ¿Verdad?

De repente sucedió, un persian ataco a pikachu y lo dejo fuera de combate, ya que estaba muy débil por la batalla.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ash al tiempo que se levantaba "¡Pikachu!" grito corriendo hacia su pokemon. Pero una mano lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto. Y eso, contando con el brazo, era bastante dolor.

"¡Ash!" dijeron sus amigos pero estaban imposibilitados de hacer nada, ya que persian estaba delante de ellos.

"¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Todo!" grito el jefe mientras sujetaba a Ash con fuerza. Luego le vio la cara a Ash y empalideció. Lo soltó en ese instante. Este callo al suelo, tosiendo. "¿Q… que?" dijo mientras retrocedía. "I…imposible" dijo el. Ash se levanto y lo miro. Posiblemente este le habría dicho un par de insulto sino hubiera visto que un pedazo de meteoro restante estaba cerca de ellos. Este puso rojo y empezó a echar chispas. Giovanni miro la roca y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba dos segundos antes de que pasara.

"¡Atrás!" le dijo a Ash, al tiempo que lo agarraba y lo lanzaba contra sus amigos. Justo después de eso, la roca hiso explosión, lanzando a Giovanni hacia atrás. Ash se levanto y lo vio. Estaba ahí tendido en el suelo. Su cara y pecho estaban manchados de rojo. Se estaba apunto de levantar cuando unas tropas del equipo plasma llegaron se lo llevaron en una camilla. Uno de los tipos tomo una de las pokebolas del bolsillo de Giovanni y encerró a su persian, quien estaba a punto de atacar al que se llevaba a su amo. Entonces la dejo de actuar y el dolor lo dejo inconsciente. Lo ultimo que vio fue que Jessie, James y Meowth se iban de ahí con sus mochilas jet. Luego vio la cara de uno de los plasma y todo se obscureció.

…

Despertó en la cama de un hospital un hospital totalmente aturdido. Notaba que había flores en un lado de la cama. Tenía la frente vendada y el brazo también. No tenía idea de donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. De repente la puerta se abrió y entro una persona. Al principio pensó que era un plasma pero después noto que era alguien conocido.

"¡Profesor Oak!" dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Hola, Ash. Nos tenías muy preocupados." Le dijo este "Tu madre no a dejado de llamar en todo el día, al igual que Misty y los demás. Llegamos a pensar que nunca despertarías" continuo.

"¿Mi madre?" –preguntó el joven entrenador, luego se sonrojo un poco "¿Misty?"

"Sí, las dos estaban muy preocupadas, será mejor que las llames cuanto antes" le comento. "pero antes quiero saber que sucedió en el desierto."

"¿No se lo dijeron Iris y Cilan?" le pregunto Ash

"Claro que me lo dijeron, lo entendí todo hasta la parte de la electrobola." –dijo serio el anciano. "Por cierto, fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, eso de lanzarse contra un campo de energía"

"Si, lo sé. Pero no tenía alternativa" le dijo el muchacho. "Por cierto ¿qué no le quedo claro?" –le pregunto.

"Tus amigos dicen que ocupaste una especie de energía sobre la electrobola y por eso traspasó la barrera. ¿Es eso cierto?" le interrogó.

Entonces Ash bajo la mirada. Había prometido no rebelar ese secreto pues llevaría a contar el secreto del árbol y de mew.

"Sí, es cierto" dijo al cabo de unos segundos "profesor, perdóneme pero no le puedo decir como. Jure guardar el secreto" -se excusó.

"A lucario" dijo este

"Sí… ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo lo sabe?" dijo un muy sorprendido Ash.

"May" –fue lo único que dijo el profesor. "Pero tranquilo, solo lo saben tus amigos."

"May y su gran bocota…" dijo este al tiempo que se reía.

"Así que puedes usar el aura" dijo este "Ahora entiendo porque te relacionas tan bien con los pokemon legendarios. ¡Esa habilidad te será muy útil para los combates!" –ante el comentario Ash bajo la mirada. La experiencia anterior le daba la certeza que ahora tenía que aprovechar la vida. Aprovecharla en TODOS sus aspectos.

"Profesor, respecto a eso… Creo que quiero volver a Kanto un tiempo. Tengo ganas de descansar de las aventuras antes de seguir consiguiendo medallas." Dijo este _"__Y__tengo__un__asunto__importante__ahí__. __Un__asunto__que__me__a__esperado__durante__años__" _–pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba. El profesor no lo noto. Entonces se acordó de Giovanni. "Profesor…" preguntó.

"¿Si Ash?"

"El jefe del equipo Rocket estaba decidido a matarme, pero cuando vio mi cara, se paralizo. Dijo cosas como "no puede ser" o "imposible". Luego me salvo la vida. ¿Qué cree que paso?" –lo pregunto el joven muchacho.

El anciano profesor empalideció ante la pregunta. Ash lo noto "¿profesor?"

"perdóname Ash pero no puedo explicártelo. No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué Giovanni hizo eso ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez era bipolar.

"No lo creo" dijo Ash. Su cerebro procesaba todavía demasiadas cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado por "algo" en particular. "Profesor… ¿Dónde esta pikachu?" Esta vez el profesor sonrió.

"Él está bien Ash, esta en el centro pokemon junto con tus demás pokemon." Le respondió el profesor. "Y con respecto a descansar te encuentro toda la razón, si quieres te puedo conseguir un pasaje para que vuelvas en dentro de tres días. Yo me quedare aquí. Tengo que seguir investigando sobre lo ocurrido."

"¿En serio? ¡Que bien!" dijo saltando de la cama. El problema es que al haber estado inconsciente había perdido fuerza y se tuvo que sostener de su cama para no caerse.

"Ten cuidado Ash, estuviste inconsciente por cinco días, estás muy débil." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo. Pero él no estaba escuchando. Estaba pensando en que le faltaban tan solo tres días y volvería a casa. Por lo que cuatro para ver a Misty al fin...

...

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Un poco confuso ¿no? Pero aquí una duda ¿Debería hacer una secuela o deberia dejarlo como one shot? Todo depende de ustedes. POR FAVOR OPINEN ¿si?

perdón, no estoy al tope de mis capacidades. Son 15 para las 11 de la noche y hacen 30 grados de calor... bueno ¿Ya les dije que opinen. no?

Joseto fuera!


End file.
